Thayer Rybak
Thayer Rybak, is Madeline's half brother. He always had a thing for Sutton, starting when the two were just children. Later, after spending time with her, Thayer developed feelings for Emma as well. He is very smart, and a wizard with technology, even working on creating his own app. He helped Sutton find Emma. Thayer is a member of the Rybak Family. Background Thayer's mother, Caroline, left his biological father, Graham, for Alec when Thayer was just a baby. Years later, when Thayer was twelve, Graham returned and Caroline left Alec for him. Twelve-year-old Thayer was given a choice- to leave with his biological parents, Caroline and Graham, or to stay with the father who had raised him and his sister, Alec and Mads. Thayer chose to stay in Scottsdale, though he feels Alec has always felt some resentment toward him for being a reminder of Caroline. After graduating high school, Thayer left Scottsdale to work on creating his own game app in L.A., as well as to get away from Alec and his plans for Thayer to go to law school. While in LA, Thayer was unemployed, aside from working on his app, and though he insisted he couldn't take it, often received money from Mads to support him. Season One Thayer is first shown when Sutton logged off of talking to Emma in Being Sutton. During the rainstorm they were stuck inside together. She stayed at his place although it is said Sutton sleeps in his bed while he sleeps on the couch. He helped Sutton find and track down the house where her mom and Emma used to live, by a photo given to them by Emma's original adoptive parents. When at the house with Sutton they find a painting on the ceiling and discover Emma's and Sutton's mom painted it. In the corner of the painting they find her name 'Annie Hobbs'. Later in the episode Sutton said she was thinking about going home because Emma was taking over her life. Thayer said if she went home he might as well because there was nothing in LA for him, because he thought he was never going to make the next 'Angry Birds'. Sutton said that he should stay because he was great at making video games, and that he was smart and talented. While Sutton was trying to convince him to stay, Thayer interrupted her with a kiss. She kissed him back, but quickly pulled away, saying that she couldn't be with him because she already has a boyfriend. Thayer stood there, disappointed and upset, while Sutton walked away. Later we see Sutton going through her pictures online and she saw Ethan kissing Emma. While Sutton got upset and closed the laptop, Thayer entered the apartment. He is upset that Sutton did not like him the same way he liked her. He angrily tells her not to shut it so hard or she'll break it. He tells Sutton that he is going out somewhere and doesn't know when he will be back. Sutton suddenly changes her attitude and asks Thayer why he doesn't stay. Thayer asked why he would and Sutton grabs his head and kissed him. Thayer kisses back and then pulls away, asking her if she's sure she wants to do what they are heading towards, but then he quickly says never mind and continued to makeout with her passionately. When he realized Sutton didn't want him, he left L.A. and met Emma. He has been helping her as well. He might have a crush on Emma , and she also might return his feelngs. Season Two In The Revengers, Thayer is seen getting very angry recently and confesses to Emma, he felt a real connection with her more then Sutton. In Cheat, Play, Love, Thayer tries to convince Mads that Alec can't be trusted but Mads reveals that the reason Thayer is against Alec is because of his true paternity, that Caroline left Alec for Thayer's biological father Gram. Thayer tells Emma about his biological parents being together and they become a official couple. In Advantage Sutton, Thayer finds a phone that proves Alec made the call to Jessica Whitman to frame himself, but seeing when the call was made, he realizes that he and Alec were playing golf together, angered by Alec being released, Thayer flees back to L.A. and says goodbye to Emma. In A Kiss Before Lying, Thayer is seen in his apartment in L.A. with another girl when Emma arrives. Later Thayer finds Emma at the bus station and they reconcile. In Much Ado About Everything, Emma and Thayer continue the search to find the Sutton and Emma's birth mother. They visit the hospital in which Emma and Sutton were born and they look through the records to find the doctor that delivered twins on their birthdate. They find the doctor in the cafeteria, but the doctor won't reveal anything about their birth mother because it's illegal. They later find a nurse that worked on Emma and Sutton's birthdate. She reveals to them that Rebecca is indeed Emma's birth mother. Personality Thayer is incredibly smart and technologically-savvy, and very resourceful. He's strong willed, determined, has a temper, and has a very bad anger issue. Relationships Emma Becker Emma and Thayer didn't know each other that well at first, but as the season progressed they started to know each other better. Thayer starts to develop feelings for Emma, and Emma developed feelings for him too. He acts very sweet to her and she lost her virginity to him. He follows her around and wants to know everything that's going on just so he can protect her from danger and trouble. In Cheat, Play, Love, Emma and Thayer share their first kiss. In Catch Her in the Lie, Emma and Thayer sleep with each other. They realize how much they need each other. See Emma and Thayer Sutton Mercer He's always liked her and wants to be with her but she doesn't like him that way. Although she slept with him it was only to get back at Ethan and Emma. Sutton will always have feelings for Ethan. Ever since their fling for revenge, Thayer no longer has any feelings for Sutton as you can see in when he drove the limo and didn't care for her safety. He acts sarcastic towards Sutton. Madeline Rybak Thayer and Mads have a close relationship as siblings. They've been there for each other through thick and thin. She still questions Alec on his relationship with Thayer. Charlotte Chamberlin Thayer and Char are good friends. Thayer may of had feelings for Char but she left town before anything could developed. Alec Rybak Alec and Thayer have a rough relationship. Alec tried to control Thayer most of his life, which led him to flee to L.A. Whenever Alec tries to talk to him privately, Thayer gets angry and nervous. When Alec tries to show a friendly, comforting gesture to him like putting his hand on Thayer's shoulder, he flinches, refuses, and backs off as if startled and thinking he might get hurt. Ethan Whitehorse Ethan and Thayer at first were on a enemy level, mostly because he and Sutton slept together and Ethan still has feelings for Sutton. Soon they look over their hatred and become friends. They still have a rivalry because they both have feelings for Emma and are pressuring her to make the decision of who she wants as her boyfriend. Physical Appearance Thayer is a tall fit fair skinned young adult. He compared to his sister and father has a lighter skin tone. He has an oval-shaped face, short brown hair, and brown eyes. Notes/Trivia * While in LA, Mads often sent money to Thayer to support him while he worked on his app. * His father, Alec, wanted Thayer to get a law degree and become a DA like him. * With Alec's support, Thayer's app is becoming a reality. * Like Ethan he has feelings for both Emma and Sutton.(At least used to like Sutton) * He has rage issues. *While living in LA, his apartment number was 244. (Double Dibs) *Emma lost her virginity to him *Had a fling with Sutton *Is going to help Alec and the gang work together on proving Rebecca's guilty. *Reveals to Emma that Alec is not his dad, but a guy named Graham is. *Had something to do with Theresa's murder. *He is hiding the same instrument that was used to kill Theresa in his couch. Appearences Season One *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying *Much Ado About Everything *Catch Her in the Lie *Regrets Only *Bride and Go Seek *The Grave Truth Gallery Thayer1x14.jpg Thayer1x12.jpg Thayer1x11.jpg Thayer1x03.jpg Thayer1x02.jpg Thayer1x08(1).jpg Thayer1x08.jpg Thayer1x10.jpg The-Lying-Game-S2-Cast.jpg ThayerS2PromoCloseup.jpg ThayerTLGS2.jpg TLGS2Promo.jpg Cheat-Play-Love(8).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(7).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(6).jpg Cheat-Play-Love(4).jpg Thelyinggame0203-1117.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1119.jpg Tlg0201-0936.jpg The_Lying_Game_S01E01_Pilot_mkv0560.jpg Comparison In the book series, Thayer Vega is described to have been very good-looking with his hazel eyes, black hair, arrow shaped lips, and an overall look of mystery. Also, in the books Thayer was a star soccer player and still in high school- therefore considered a runaway and a missing person. Thayer (as opposed to the show's Ethan Whitehorse) was the quintessential 'bad boy' in the books, with issues concerning drugs and alcohol, and while he was missing was actually in a rehab facility in Washington State. This is in stark contrast to the show, where Thayer had left high school and moved west to work on his app for a living, and has no known substance abuse issues. In addition, Thayer and Laurel Mercer were long-time best friends, though it was clear to everyone that Laurel wanted to be more. This caused friction, as Thayer was in love with Sutton Mercer, with whom he was having a secret relationship with (again, as opposed to the show's Ethan Whitehorse) prior to and during his 'disappearance'. Category:Characters Category:Rybak Family Category:Males Category:Deuteragonist Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Brother Category:Son Category:Recurring cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Los Angeles Locations